


Moment Six

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [6]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, Good Dad Jack, and jack needs to just not be a dick to her, bc angelnever deserved that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somebratinamask whispered: 29. a kiss to bruised skin</p><p>Jack has to do some late night work, and there's no babysitter to watch Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Six

**Author's Note:**

> never actually written Angel before. She's probably 5-7 in this, but idk for sure

“Whoooaaa!” 

Jack looked up at the yell, concern lancing through his concentration. He was currently at work, trying to finish up some coding that the rest of his department had screwed up, like usual. And, of course, because  _ nothing _ in his life could go right, his daughter's babysitter had broken their leg yesterday, so he’d had to bring Angel with him to the office on a Saturday night. 

“Angel sweetheart, you okay?” He called, pushing his chair back and starting to get up.

“Yeah, I’m fine daddy! Just tripped over somethin’!”

“Be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I will!”

He sighed and turned back to the lines of code, the screen reflecting off his glasses as he pushed them up. Jack just wanted to be done with this, be at home with his daughter and their shitty, asshole cat Meow, eat some junk food and have a beer or two. It honestly wasn’t _ that _ much to ask for. But, for Hyperion, it was. One weekend to yourself cost your life, the guy's next you,  _ and _ two hundred thousand. It friggin’ sucked. Jack paused in his typing, thinking of what if would be like when  _ he  _ was on top, and not that trash Tassiter. He could have any day he wanted off, spend all the time he could with Angel, afford better booze….there was no end to the possibilities.

“Waaaaaaaah!” The second yell of the evening jerked him out of his daydream, and he shot straight up.

“Angel?!”

There was no response.

_ Fuck no _ . Jack bolted to the area the cry came from, heart pounding, hand reaching for his gun  _ just-in-case _ .

“Angel honey! Where are you?” He looked around the back room frantically, noticing the items that were displaced, shifted around to from some sort of playscape.

“Oooww, I’m over here dad.” A pale hand rose from behind a stack of boxes, waving feebly at him.

Jack rushed over, tucking his gun away as he did so. He stepped over scattered objects, and looked at his daughter. She was lying flat on her back eyes closed and her other hand was clutching her head. 

“Angel, what happened?”

“Fell. My head hurts, daddy.”

“C’mer sweetie.” Jack sat down next to her and scooped her into his arms. She curled into his chest, little head pressed to his neck.

“Baby you know you should be more careful.”

“I know daddy. But I was tryna reach the Claptrap toy up there,” she said, pointing off in an upwards  direction.

“You should have just asked me honey.”

“I know…”

He sighed and shook this head. No point in pushing it any further. “Lemme see your head, baby.”

Angel groaned, but complied and sat up leaning away from him slightly. She pointed to the back of her head, “This is where I hit it. I didn’t fall too hard but it hurt.”

He gently felt around the area specified, and frowned when he touched a lump and his baby girl winced. “Looks like it’s bruised, and you’ve got a pretty nasty lump. Let’s get you home.”

“But doncha have ta finish work?”

“I can do it at home.” He pressed a kiss to the bruised area and stood up carefully. 

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](http://handsomejackisback.tumblr.com) feel free to pop by and say hi, or send me some prompts!


End file.
